Our Descendants
by Beansy
Summary: I guess you could call it depressing to watch as you were being taken away from your home in the middle of the night, but considering I was five years old, it would be even more.
1. Introductions

*Hey guys, another story to start, more arthritis to suffer through in the future.*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

I guess you could call it depressing to watch as you were being taken away from your home in the middle of the night, but considering I was five years old, it would be even more.

I opened my mouth to try and speak but there was something in my mouth stopping me from speaking, my hands were tied together and I looked and saw that I was over someones shoulder. I tried to struggle but he thumped me on the head. I looked ahead of me and watched as red and blue lights flashed over my house. I saw my dad flying through the air and shooting bad guys with his laser. He couldn't see me as the person carried me into the dense jungle and clambered through the brush.

He carried me for a while before stopping at a small vehicle.

"I got the kid." Said the person carrying me.

"Just throw him in the back and cut his bindings, we'll get him to the Citadel soon." Said a person near me.

The person carrying me stepped into the back of the vehicle and sat me down next to a couple other kids. He pulled out a knife and sliced the ropes binding my arms.

Once he cut my bindings and stepped out of the back of the vehicle I closed my eyes tightly.

(Mom, thanks for teaching me to do this.)

I teleported out of the vehicle several feet away and crouched behind some overgrown raspberry bushes.

I pricked my finger on a thorn and cried out in pain. The people who were near me heard this and started to run towards me.

I teleported again farther away and found myself sitting on the edge of a steep slope down to a road.

I heard some shouting and lost my balance and fell off the edge.

I cried as I fell, wondering what would happen. Would I die, or hurt myself greatly and be captured by those people again.

I landed on top of an oncoming vehicle and crashed through the roof.

I don't remember much water that, except for the fact that the people in the vehicle I landed in were not happy, as I woke up the next morning laying on a stiff mattress in a cramped room, with no idea where I was.

I sat up and got out of bed and walked out the door. As I stepped out the door an old looking woman stopped by me.

"Well, good morning, I hope you will enjoy it here, at our own little home for the homeless." Said the old woman.

"Homeless?" I said in disbelief.

"You were brought here, this is an orphanage, a place for people who don't have parents." She said.

"But I have parents. I was being taken away and dad tried to look for me, but I fell and..." I started before choking on my words.

"It's okay, we'll take care of you for now, so don't worry." She said holding my shoulders and smiling hopefully.

"Thank you." I said wiping the moisture from my eyes.

The old woman led me down the halls into a large room full of kids of all ages who were running around, eating or playing games.

As soon as the old woman entered the room everyone stopped what they were doing and payed close attention.

"This is a newcomer, he is now your brother, so take good care of him." Said the old woman in an authoritative tone.

"Welcome to your new home, our new brother." Said everyone at once.

"These kids will be your new family for now, take care." She said turning to me then walking away.

As soon as the old woman left, everyone continued what they were doing beforehand.

A group of kids who looked to be about nine walked up to me.

"That's a nice shirt, orphans aren't supposed to have nice things, I think I'll take it off your hands." Said one of the boys.

"You can't have it." I said.

"And why not punk, am I gonna have to teach you a lesson?" Said the boy.

"No, its because its not a shirt." I stated.

"It looks like a shirt to me, well why don't I just dirty it for you right now." Said the boy.

He scooped up a bit of food and smothered it on my chest.

He looked at his handiwork only to see it disappear as fast as it was there.

"Ooh, magic, very rare here, could sell it for a quick buck." Stated the boy.

He grabbed my shirt and lifted me off the ground.

"Why don't you just give me it, so we don't have any problems." Threatened the boy.

I pressed a certain point on his hand and he dropped me. I rolled onto the ground and bolted into the crowd.

I hid between a group of girls who were talking amongst themselves.

"I'd be better if you just gave it to him." Said one of the girls.

"I can't take it off, that's the problem." I explained.

When I saw him and his posse leave the room in partial defeat I relaxed slightly. I walked over to a bench and sat down.

"You did a good job for your first day, but he'll be back." Said a lanky kid as he sat down next to me. He looked about seven.

"Then I'll just have to stop him from doing it again." I said.

"You need to teach me how to do that, the way you made him drop you. My name is Merat, what's yours?" Asked Merat.

"I'm Jaden. Its a spot just a little below this vain, if you squeeze it correctly the hand should be temporarily paralyzed." I explained.

"Kay, thanks. I'll try it out next time." He said.

I yawned widely and my stomach growled.

"Looks like you're hungry, just go and ask the lady in the room over there." He said pointing behind me to a little door.

I stood up and went through the door and saw woman sitting in a chair behind a small window.

"Need food?" She said in a heavy Russian accent.

"Umm, yes." I said hesitantly.

She stood up pulled out a tray and scooped some food onto it and held it through the window.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're very welcome, I don't usually get thanks. You seem like a nice boy." She said peering through the little window.

"It's just what I was taught." I said walking back out through the door.

I walked back over and sat down next to Merat.

He was looking up through the skylight in the ceiling at the orange sky.

"We don't go outside much, we are only allowed on Sundays." Said Merat.

"What's today?" I asked.

"Tuesday." He stated.

"A few more days then." I stated.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go sleep, you should too, come with me, I'll find you a bunk." He said.

He led me down a short hall to a set of doors.

"The room layout is separated by age, but not gender for some reason. Three and below are in this room, four and five in this, six and seven, eight and above." He explained.

"I'm five so I'm in this one." I asked pointing to the door he instituted as four and five.

"Yep. Night." He said walking into the room he said was six and seven.

I walked into the room and saw only a few people strolling about. I walked around the beds and most of them had a small red mark on them and several belongings on the desk to the side.

I found a free bed and layed down on it and fell asleep.

I woke the next day and sat up and saw that I was being surrounded by girls.

I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes and they just sat there staring at me, eyes wide with shock.

"What's got your attention." I asked.

"We need that shirt." Said one of the girls.

"A magic shirt that cleans itself instantly, it would be so very useful to us, why not just give it?" Asked another girl.

"I can't give it to you." I said sternly.

"Aww, please. I could give you anything." Said a girl.

"Would you tear the arm off of someone?" I asked.

"No. What does that have to do with this?" Asked a girl.

I stretched my arms and extended the wings which had disguised themselves as a shirt.

"Ooh, that's so pretty.' Exclaimed most of the girls.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

The girls left in defeat and despair and let me go.

I wrapped the wings around me again and got out of bed.

I walked out into the halls and followed several kids into the large room we were in the night before.

Everyone was mingling and eating their food. I went into the room with the Russian accent lady.

"Ahh, Mr polite boy. Come here." Said the Russian accent lady gesturing for me to come forward.

I walked forward and she held out a tray of food to me which I accepted.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"A little extra for a good kid." She whispered in my ear then shooed me away.

I walked back into the large room and sat down and began to devour the meal.

I finished eating and looked to the side to see Merat being beaten by the kid who tried to take my shirt yesterday.

Merat pinched his arm like I had shown him and it worked but his posse was ready for that and grabbed him.

I walked over to them before they pounded him further.

"Ah, shirt boy, ready to give in?" Asked the bully.

He reached out and grabbed my shoulder in a tight grip.

I grabbed his arm and bent it sideways and then folded it against his back. He screamed in pain just as the old lady walked in.

She ran over to us with several muscly men in tow.

"Boy, get over here! I am not amused!" She yelled.

I walked over to her as the men examined the bully.

"I was just about to have you sent to a different orphanage, and now I see that was the right decision." She said.

She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside the building where a vehicle sat waiting for me.

"You're headed for the Grand Trylc orphanage. Good riddance." She said as the men put me in the back of the vehicle.

We drove for a few hours before we stopped and the door opened and the men grabbed me and presented me before a younger looking woman.

"That will be enough gentlemen, I'll take him from here." She said as the men drove away.

She leaned down next to me and said.

"So I hear you were rough with a little bully back there. I know my mother would look down on something like that, but I say if someone needs help, to help. Come inside." She said leading me inside.

She showed me several rooms and explained what they were for, then she brought me to a hall full of rooms.

She opened a door and I walked inside.

"This is your room, find a bed with a white mark on it. You'll need to push it in to make it blue to show that you are there. Then you are free to go outside and play with the other kids." She said.

I stepped down the hall as she shut the door and walked back down the hall.

I found a bed with a white mark on the bed and pushed it. It turned blue and I felt a little pricked on my finger and a little symbol hovered over the bed.

I ignored it and went out the door and went outside.

I saw several kids of all ages running around and playing and then many groups teenagers mixed in with the kids.

I ran in and started to play with the other kids, but before a voice clicked in my head.

(Hide your wings, they will draw them to you!)

I put them away in my own personal storage place.

Ever since I could realize it, I've had the ability to make things disappear and reappear at will. Where they go, I don't know, I just call it my own personal storage place.

I looked at the undershirt I was conveniently wearing and ran up to a couple kids who were hiding away under a tree.

"Hey, why are you hiding?" I asked.

"Because people don't like being with us." Said the girl who was sitting in the tree.

"What?" I asked.

"People have their own groups which they hide themselves in and shun everyone else away from. We just don't have one." Said the boy who was laying on Siemens grass.

"I guess that's true, so you've made your own group?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that. I'm Mao." Said the girl.

"I'm Kai." Said the boy.

"I'm Jaden." I said.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewq

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

I changed my style a bit, what do you think? And hype for the new storeh!* 


	2. Kai's story

*Hey guys, I'm here again, with more words and sentences organized into several paragraphs and phrases.

LadyAndromeda465: Glad you enjoy it. And if you are having trouble studying I recommend not staying up past midnight, it'd be better to get to sleep earlier then wake up early to do das homeworkens.*

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewq

I always knew my parents fought. I just didn't know why or about what. It was mostly just yelling, at least until it happened.

I woke up in the middle of the night like I do quite a bit, due to my parents fighting constantly. But this night seemed different, there was just something in the air, I could feel it.

I crawled out of my bed and snuck near the kitchen, where my parents were fighting.

"Why do I always catch you in that bar, you know what. I'm done with giving you second chances, I'm taking Kai and leaving." Said my mom.

"I won't let you, you are staying here, don't fight me about this!" Yelled my dad.

"You aren't going to torture me anymore! I'm going and taking him with me, I won't let you abuse him instead!" Yelled my mom.

"Then I'll just have to keep you both here by force!" He yelled.

"Wha- what are you doing?!" Asked my mom.

I sat there in the dark as blood splattered on the grounding front of me. I sat there wide eyed and cowering as I watched my dad pass by me completely and walk to my room.

"Kai! Daddy's gonna keep you forever!" He shouted.

I turned and ran through the back door and ran and hid behind a bush. I heard the door slam as I cowered behind a bush.

"Kai! I know you're out here! Come out, I just want to love you forever!" Shouted my dad.

I slid into the bush into my little secret hole. I had started to dig under a bush for fun and my mom had told me to do it when dad was gone, she even helped some of the time. There was a ladder that led all the way down to my secret room which had a covering on it with a lock.

"Thanks mom, you knew he was going to do it, I hope you can rest with grandma and grandpa now. Leave your five year old to work, you set all this up for me escape dad." I said to myself.

I looked around and moved a painting on the wall to see chicken scratch writing which read 'escape'. I pushed on the word and the wall bent halfway around like a revolving door. I went inside the tunnel and turned the door around. I started to step away quietly and I heard a heavy clanging.

"I'm coming for you, Kai, why don't you want to be with dad forever?" Said my dad.

I started to run down the tunnel and came across a little rail with a little cart at the start.

I crawled into the cart and saw a note on the ground.

(Thank your uncle for finishing this, before he passed.)

Uncle had always been coming over for a moment then leaving out the back door, so he was helping mom with this. Thank you mom, you loved me so much.

I put the note down and struggled with the lever to get it moving, then I heard footsteps coming down the tunnel.

"I'm gonna get you!" Shouted my dad.

The lever flipped back and the cart rocketed forward.

I watched as my dad frantically chased after me with a bloody knife in his hand. He hurled it as he began to run out of breath. He missed mostly but it scratched my leg slightly.

I picked up the bloody knife and looked at it in despair.

"Mom. I love you." I said to myself.

I pulled a piece of cloth out of my pocket and wrapped the knife in it and fell asleep in the cart.

I woke up with the light filtering through a small hole slightly above me. I climbed out of the cart and walked up to the ladder which was connected to the top of the hole. I climbed up the ladder and found myself under a overgrown bush, I climbed out of it and looked around, I looked at the knife in my hand and stabbed it into a tree. I ran away and came to a building, I saw a woman walking around with several children.

She spotted me and walked towards me.

"What's wrong, your all dirty and crying?" Asked the woman.

"My dad... killed... mom." I said struggling to keep in the tears.

"Well does he know where you are?" She asked.

"He followed me but he got tired and stopped." I said.

"Well come inside. As of now, that man is no longer your father, and I'm now your temporary mother." She said extending an arm to me.

She walked me over to the rest of the kids and she crouched down and whispered to them. Once she stood up again all the kids walked up to me and proceeded to give me hugs and words of endearment.

I let my tears out and stood there for a while before gaining composure. I looked up and saw a girl who was standing in front of me. She had an inexpressive look on her face and she extended a hand out to me.

I accepted the handshake and she smiled slightly.

"I'm Mao, nice to meet you." Said the girl.

"I'm Kai." I replied.

We became good friends after that and floated away from all the other groups of kids, though there was always this one teenager who would come over and talk with her for a moment then leave.

We were secluded to ourselves and tried to become invisible to everyone around us, though we didn't have to try hard. Any newcomers would go find a group who was having fun and go hang with them. Then, one day, this kid walked up to us and introduced himself, his name was Jaden. We had a new friend.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Backstory for Kai. And from now on, I'm gonna say as red as LadyA's face. XD you'd have to be there! XD I'm mean.* 


	3. Flamingo in the bazaar

*Hey, I just did something called the Haka, I'm in so much pain right now cause it requires you to slap yourself repeatedly and hard.

Fruit Cake: Thanks, I think it is better as well. Its much easier.

LadyAndromeda465: Your so heartless! XD But so am I.*

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewq

I sat next to Kai under the tree.

"So what do you guys like to do?" I asked.

"Well, I like to read and Kai enjoys... what do you like to do, Kai?" Asked Mao.

"Well, I like to draw and paint." Said Kai.

"Well, what do you like to do, Jaden?" Asked Mao.

"My parents always had me doing a variety of things, so I'm not really sure what tthe difference is between what I can do and what I like to do." I replied.

"Well, we're only allowed to go outside on weekends and on Wednesdays. And tomorrow is Saturday, we should go inside for now and eat, then sleep so we can enjoy it fully." Suggested Mao.

She hopped down from the tree and put the book in her pocket then began to walk towards the building. Kai stood up and followed her and I followed the both of them.

We all walked into the cafeteria which had a few kids inside who decided to eat instead of play.

We walked up to the long counter with a variety of different foods which were sealed under glass lids.

I got my food and sat down at a table.

They followed shortly after and sat down beside me.

"Gah, what is thatt?" Asked Kai in disgust.

"Its asparagus, want some?" I asked.

"It looks disgusting, sure." He said.

I gave him a few and he ate them and his face contorted in focus, then went to a smile.

"Its actually pretty good, here Mao." He said shoveling some of it from my platter to hers.

She ate some as well but gagged on the taste.

"Sorry, I guess I just don't like it." She admitted.

"No problem, more for us." He said getting up going back into the food and came back with a pile of asparagus. *Eat healthy, mmm vegetables.*

We stuffed our faces as more kids flooded in.

A girl walked in next to us and whispered to Mao. I heard what they were saying for some odd reason.

"Status, Citadel agents have looked in most places, area secure at this moment." Said the girl.

The girl then walked away and went into the food line.

I finished eating and went to the room where I had designated my bed.

I walked over to my bed and still saw the symbol floating above it. I layed down on the plain bed and started to drift off to exploding unicorn land.

"Hey, looks like you chose a good bed." Said Kai who was across and two beds down from me.

"I guess. Where does Mao sleep?" I asked.

"She sleeps much farther down." He said.

I heard him crawl into bed and fall asleep, but since he talked to me, exploding unicorn land seemed to go farther and farther away.

I layed in my bed and faked sleep for a while before I heard some noises to my left.

I opened one eye and looked over to see a girl sitting on the edge of her bed mumbling to herself. I sat up and looked at her, she had the blanket wrapped around her and was talking to herself.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Oh, looks like Mr constipated is awake, the way you looked a moment ago, you looked like you were trying real hard not to crap yourself. Anyway, you move to another bed tomorrow, I'm not having you sleeping next to me." Said the girl snobbily.

"Sorry, I'm not moving." I said laying back down and closing my eyes.

"I'll just have to persuade you then." She said.

"And how would you do that?" I asked.

I opened my eyes and saw her standing over me with a knife.

I flipped her hand and grabbed the knife.

"Kids shouldn't play with weapons." I stated bending the blade in half.

She cowered back and crawled back into her bed. I layed back down and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Mao asleep on my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep last night and saw you, and then sat on your legs and fell asleep. Sorry." She said holding her head in shame.

"No, its okay, if you were scared you'd need someone to help you." I said sitting up.

"I'll get Kai, then we'll get miss Morgan's permission to go." She said.

I got out of bed and Mao jumped off and over to Kai, she slapped him in the face and he got up.

"I'm up!" He yelled after Mao slapped him. He got out of bed and walked up next to me, then looked at the bed where the girl had been last night. Her bed was in a mess and she in a ball under the covers. "What's with little miss perfect?" He asked and walked away.

We followed him and ran into the woman who had brought me in here yesterday.

"Miss Morgan, we're ready to go." Said Mao.

"Sure sweety, come on." Said miss Morgan as she turned around and walked us over to a bigger door. There was a lock up farther than we could reach. She flipped the lock and opened the door and let us outside. "Remember to be back before it gets dark!" She yelled at us as we ran out towards a distant town.

We went into town and Mao pulled out a pouch with several coins in it and Kai also pulled out one.

"Here, we'll share with you, in case you don't have any money." Said Mao.

They both handed me some coins and I counted twenty.

We ran into a large field full fl different shops.

I walked up to one and the man behind the front looked at me warily.

"Got any money?" Asked the man.

"What do you sell here?" I asked.

"Clothes, got any money?" He asked again.

I looked and saw that all his clothes were embroidered and fancy.

I walked away and examined a shop at the far end of everything. I looked at the man behind it.

"What are you sealing here?" I asked.

"Clothes." Answered the man.

His clothes looked nice and durable with good colors.

"Could I afford some clothes with this?" I asked showing him he coins I had been given.

"That, would get you three sets of clothing with two to spare." He stated.

"Then I'll take it." I said which seemed to surprise him.

He immediately rummaged through something in the back and came out with a small box with three sets of clothes. I counted eighteen coins and handed them to him.

"Thank you." He said shoving the coins in his pockets.

I walked away with the small box in my hands and soon found Mao and Kai, Mao who was crying and Kai who was holding her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Some jerk took all of Mao's money." He said clenching his fists in rage.

"Who was this jerk?" I asked.

"Tall, green shirt, mullet, couldn't miss him." He said.

"I'll be right back." I said stomping away with this new information.

I wandered around until I saw the guy who Kai described tossing a bag in the air.

I walked up to him.

"Hey, you need to give that back." I said.

"And who's gonna make me, pipsqueak." He said in a mocking tone.

"Give... them... back!" I said holding in my rage.

"Haha make me!" He mocked.

I ran forward and punched him in both knees. Needless to say... he was a flamingo now.

He fell backwards and started to flail in rage and pain, which gathered a crowd around him, but I had snuck away.

I ran back to Mao and Kai and showed them her bag.

"You got it back! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she dab forward and squeezed me in her embrace.

"How did you get it, he was twice your size?" Asked Kai.

"I broke his kneecaps." I said in pride of what I had done.

"Good for you, now, could you help me shop, I wanted to get some candy, and I don't want to get robbed again." She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

Kai turned around and waved as he finished his shopping.

I followed Mao around as she found her way to a large cart and handed the man her bag.

"Hey there Mao, same as always?" Asked a man behind the counter.

He grabbed the bag and rummaged around and then came back with ber bag which was now filled with candy.

I remembered the coins I had left and handed them to the man.

"Who is this, a new friend?" Asked the man as hehe grabbed my coins. He came back out and handed me a bag with something inside of it.

"Yep." She stated.

"A little extra, for a friend of Mao's." He said with a wink.

We stepped out of the large field and met Kai who held an apple in each hand.

"You're such a suck up to miss Morgan." Said Mao.

He had a little sling on his side as well which looked bulky, that I hadn't seen him with before.

We went back to the orphanage and saw a few large men stepping out the door.

I looked and saw that Mao was no longer next to me and the men walked up to us. They lifted up our shirts high and then back down.

"Not them either, lets head to the next place." Said one of the men.

They all got into a vehicle and went away.

"Hey what was that on your chest?" Asked Kai.

'Oh, my pearl? I got that from my mother." I said lifting up my shirt.

"Cool." He said. He walked up to miss Morgan who was standing at the door and handed her an apple. "Here, always best when freshly picked." He said as he walked inside.

I held my box and walked inside and saw Mao hiding behind a door.

"How did you get in here so fast?" I asked.

"She doesn't like those guys, they come every three years to check for humans." Said Kai.

"Why do they look for humans?" I asked.

"Something to do with soemthing that happened in the past that involved humans being dubbed "too dangerous to live" and malarky like that." Said Kai.

"Weird, well I'm pooped, I'm going to bed." I said walking over to my bed.

I laid down in it and looked through the window ceiling and watched as the light faded and the stars illuminate the sky.

"Look, here he is." Said the girl who attacked me last night.

"Really, he bent it in half, I don't believe it." Said another girl.

"I also broke someones kneecaps today." I said in splendor.

"Really. Who?" Said another girl.

"I don't know, green shirt, tall and a mullet, that's my description. Little thief stole Mao's coins." I said.

"You mean that guy in the middle of the bazaar who looked like a flamingo. You did that?" Said the second girl.

"Yeah, he was a thief and he wouldn't give back what he stole. Hey, want some candy?" I said pulling out my bag of candy. I don't know what it is, but it's good." I said as I tossed some into my mouth.

I held out the bag the the two girls partook of some.

"What are you doing?" Asked the girl who slept adjacent to me.

"What, it's candy." Said the third girl.

They walked away and the first one flopped down on her bed in defeat.

"Can I have some?" She asked.

I held out the bag and she partook.

"Night." I said falling asleep.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewq

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

SOO MUCH HYPE FOR THE FUTURE!* 


	4. Pain (Not period XD)

*Hey guys, listening to loops of Dragonforce, so far my favorite is Disciples of Babylon.

LadyAndromeda465: HE'S BATMAN, UGHH, I WAS A BOOOOOY! NOW I'M A BAAAAT!

Fruit Cake: I have no idea what you are talking about XD And thanks, I try.*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Three years passing in silence. If you get this reference, :D*

I had grown taller, along with Mao, Kai however didn't really grow that much. The next inspection from the Citadel people came along without notice, however, as soon as their vehicle came up she disappeared and so did all mention of her.

I was sitting in line as the many guards were examining us, I felt a writhing and searing pain in my chest, I fell down to the ground and started to vomit.

The men all ran up to me and one held a bright light to my eyes. Another examined my chest and another back.

A man handed me a bag and held a flat rod to my chest and all the pain disappeared. I sat there unable to move and shaking.

"He'll need to rest a moment, he's just had what is called a Spatial Seizure, it happens when a member of his blood experiences extreme pain, they share the pain to lessen it. Very common among the End, just not in those so young." Said a man dressed in various emblems and symbols.

Kai held my shoulder and walked me over to my bed and laid me down.

"Get some rest." He said as he left.

I laid in bed completely paralyzed for a couple hours before I heard some rustling near me. I looked and saw that Mao had come back inside and was nearing my bed.

"What happened to you, I didn't know someone could be green and white at the same time." Joked Mao.

"I think I'm dying or dead, I can't feel anything, and just a while ago it felt like someone was tying my guts into a monkey's fist." I said.

I attempted to sit up but only managed to flop over and hang off my bed.

She walked over and helped me back into the bed.

"Get some sleep stupid." She said as she tucked me in.

She walked away and I slowly drifted into exploding unicorn land.

I awoke early in the morning and slid out or bed. I was still extremely sore and it was hard to move.

I limped down the hall and went to the cafeteria and grabbed an orange which was sitting in a fruit basket and ate it quickly. Feeling the food in my stomach helped to lessen the pain.

I walked back to my bed and laid down. I heard Ruby rustling next to me.

"Hey, I heard about the little attack you had yesterday, you okay?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm better than I was then, a bit sore still." I said getting comfortable in my bed.

She leaned forward and looked at me.

"You sure? Cause you're still as white as snow." She said.

I turned to look at her but caused her to fall forward and land on my bed. She pushed herself up and sat on the side of my bed.

"I still hurt, but its not enough to cripple me anymore." I said.

"I'm glad. Night." She said leaning down and examining my face.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Mao quietly. This caused Ruby to fall forward and fall on me. "You're both so young too!" She exclaimed with a chuckle.  
"Just get back in your bed, ya clumsy idiot." Joked Mao.

"Idiot?" Asked Ruby.

"Just get back in bed, both of you, I won't get better if you keep me up fighting." I said.

They both gave up and went back into their beds.

I soon heard soft, calm breathes from the bed next to me.

I soon fell asleep as well.

I woke in the morning and felt that most of the pain had gone away

I slipped out of bed and saw that most everyone had gone. I went out into the hall and saw that lots of kids were all in their usual groups, yet they were all quiet when they saw me.

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed my food. It was strangely empty and Mao and Kai walked into, and were talking to eachother, they stopped when they saw me and ran over to me. They squeezed me tightly.

"Who died?" I joked.

"We thought you did, everyone did. You've been in that bed for two weeks, and every time someone tried to touch you they were shocked." Said Mao as tears strolled down her face.

"But I was talking to Ruby just last night, you were there." I said.

"That was two weeks ago." Said Mao.

I sat there in shock as I tried to think of how this happened.

"But its okay, cause you're here now." Said Kai.

I hugged them both and then turned to my food and dug in.

I walked down the halls for a bit and saw that people were continuously staring.

I opened the front door as I could now reach it and saw several men from Citadel.

"Well it looks like you've come back from the dead. I'm glad to see you're well." Said the man who had explained what had happened to me two weeks ago.

I looked and saw that Mao had disappeared again and that miss Morgan was running down the hall.

"Well it looks like we are not needed here, lets go boys." Said the man as they all began to leave.

I shut the door and turned around to see miss Morgan standing above me.

"Hel-" I started before ebbing cut off by her squeezing the life out of me, which seemed like something you shouldn't do considering I had apparently just died.

"I was so scared when you hadn't woman up, now I'm so glad you're up." She exclaimed.

She put me down and ran out the door.

I turned around and saw that Kai had gone down the hall in search of Mao.

I looked and saw that Ruby was running down the hall towards me. She leapt at me and tackled me to the ground.

"I... I thought I did this to you... I was so scared that I wouldn't get to see you anymore." Sobbed Ruby.

I kissed her forehead and she crawled back and turned as red as LadyA's face.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on dying in a long time.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

A shortish chapter, but I finished what I wanted to do. And HAHA ANDY XP* 


	5. Edjumacashun

*HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA guys.

LadyAndromeda465: Because er ferlt leek err. #LadyBeandromeda XD*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Two years passing in silence*

I had been so excited for this year because kids are allowed to go to school at the age of ten, and Mao and Kai were a year older than me so they went a year before me, but today I get to go. I remember being taught history from one of mom and dads friends, but nothing else really.

"Ready dude?" Asked Mao.

"Yeah! I've been so excited for this since you guys starteed going." I replied.

"Well come on then." Said Kai.

Kai and Mao led me to a large building with several kids filtering in.

"Lets go." Said Kai as he ran into the building.

I followed him and Mao into the building and they brought me to a room on the far side.

"Here you are, we part ways now, you need to go in here, we'll meet up outside during lunch." Said Mao.

They walked off and I knocked on the door. "Come in." Said a voice from inside.

I opened the door and walked in. A man was sitting in a chair behind a desk in the back of the room.

"Sit." He said gesturing to a chair.

I sat down in the chair.

"I like that you knocked, I hope you will impress me further." He said keeping his eyes on me.

He pulled out a piece of paper and set it on the desk.

"Jaden, last name unknown, age ten, you are now admitted into this institution." He said handing me a little slip. "Just show that to the teachers when they ask." He said shooing me away.

I stepped out the door and a Ruby was waiting in front of the door.

"I've been assigned to show you around. Come on, I'll show you to your class." She said turning heel and walking down the hall.

She turned to a door and opened it and gestured for me to enter.

"I assume you have the slip." Said a man next to a big screen.

I handed him the paper and he examined it.

"It seems we have a new student. Everyone, this is Jaden." Said the man pointing to me. "Go find yourself a seat." He said turning back to the screen.

I sat down in a chair next to a couple of boys and behind a girl.

"Psst, new kid. You look funny. Do you dye your hair like that?" Said the boy to my left.

I ignored his joke about my hair being white.

"Hey Z, I think this kid is ignoring you." Said the boy to my right.

I tried to focus further on what the man was teaching.

"For you see, when the humans released the Fox, they also released what was missing from reality, the humans had no idea what their stupidity would have done to the world if the great hero, Yuin Saro, sealed the creature with his mighty power, everything wouldn't be here." He taught.

"Hey, try to listen new kid, we... are... going... to... beat... you. I don't think he speaks English, tu ne parle anglais? Eh whatever, we'll just beat it into him later." Said the boy on my right.

"Dismissed!" Yelled the teacher.

We shuffled out of the room and I found Ruby waiting outside the door.

"Next class. Follow me." She said turning and walking. "Thanks, by the way, I don't have to take classes today, because I'm taking you around." She dropped me off by another door. "After this one is lunch, then one last one." She said turning and walking away.

I went into the room and the teacher took my paper and announced me, then told me to sit down.

I sat down on a chair and found the same two boys surrounding me.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew Ruby. What is your relationship with her, better not be anything, I've wanted her in my pants for so long." The boy on my left ranted.

"You can really expect a beating if you don't tell us, and we might just beat you anyway." Said the boy on the right.

"Dismissed!" Yelled the teacher a while later.

I walked out of the classroom and went outside to meet with Mao and Kai.

I saw them and approached them.

"So how is it so far?" Asked Mao.

"Well I've been between a couple of dicks through the most of it." I said.

"Oh, those are probably the Jackson twins, they've been held back twice. They're thirteen now and are still in the first institution." Said Kai.

We walked over to a small field filled with tables and things of the sort.

We sat down at a table and Mao pulled out three bags.

"Miss Morgan gave me these to hold onto for lunch." She said giving me one.

I opened it and immediately dug into a wrapped sandwich.

As I sat there eating, I noticed all eyes convening behind me. I noticed something out of the corner of my and turned to see two girls walking up to our table.

"Hey there new kid, I love your hair, how did you do it?" Asked the first girl.

"Its my natural color." I said.

"And those eyes." The second girl said.

She leaned in close to me and stared me in the eyes and winked, when she winked I noticed her iris turn pink.

"Why don't you come and eat with us?" Asked the second girl.

"No thanks, I'd rather eat with my friends." I said.

"What, I said come eat with us!" Demanded the second girl.

"I'll come eat with you." Said Kai.

I looked at him and saw a glossiness in his eyes, I flicked him in the forehead and he started to blink rapidly.

"Aw, what happened?" He asked.

"Just go eat somewhere else." Said Mao.

They stormed off and sat at another table, eyes still locked on me.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Tyr and Kyr, supposedly descendants of Yuin Saro. But I don't believe on word." Said Mao.

"Well whatever, lets eat." I said beginning to devour my food.

After eating, I went to my last class withe Ruby and then went outside. Mao and Kai had run ahead of me and I was walking all alone.

I felt a presence following me and heard a crack as someone leapt out from the bushes with a knife.

I dodged and the person fell to the ground and rolled.

Another figure jumped me from behind, but I grabbed their hands as they jumped and slammed them into the other figure.

I stepped back and saw that it was the boys who were sitting beside me during school.

"Oh and by the way, Ruby loves me." I taunted.

They stood up and charged me. I grabbed both of their wrists and bent them backwards then smacked them together.

"We kiss all the time." I taunted further.

They stood up one arm limp each and both tried to attack me one last time, I threw two quick punches and broke their noses and caused them to fall to the ground.

I continued on my way back to the orphanage and went back to my bed and fell asleep.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

I've found a lot of fun in rp-ing, though some of it was *cough cough* sour *cough cough* it was a lot of fun.* 


	6. Bye bye Douchebags

*Hey guys, I'm not sure I have anything to say so ooooooon we gooooooooo!

LadyAndromeda465: I'm sure its not, but if someone tried to do that to you what else would you have done? And btw, (WAPWAPWAPWAP)

MNMPlayzMC: Its based off what is going on in my head ;p

Raiden the OC: Well his parents also had white hair, hes veeeery speshul.*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*7 years passing in silence.*

It was just a couple more days until I turned eighteen and could make my own way. I was now about 5" seven and was well built from constant chores around the orphanage. Mao was now about the same height as me and she grew out her red hair which now reaches down to below her shoulders. She had become well... gifted and attracted many of the boys in town. Kai was around 5" 5 and had become quite muscular and his blond had turned a dark shade of brown.

The men from the Citadel still haven't done their rounds yet and I'd just gotten back from my temporary job helping the clothing vendor at the bazaar.

I stepped next to my bed and saw miss Morgan and Ruby sitting on it, Ruby was crying on miss Morgan's shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The boys... they." Said Ruby fighting back the tears.

"Who?" I said holding back my rage.

"The Jackson twins... they." Said Ruby.

I stormed out of the building, fury burning through me.

I came across the Jackson twins with their group.

"Yeah, she totally begged me for it, we gave it to her and them some." Said one of the twins.

"We should go and see if that girl, Mao wants some." Said the other twin.

I lost it at what they said and dashed at them. I stood in front of them.

"What? Mad that we did your girl before you had the chance?" Taunted one of the twins.

"Heh, and were gonna do your other friend later." Said the other.

I held my head down and my arms attached to their necks and I lifted them off the ground.

"You two, are going to hell, and I'm taking you there." I said squeezing their necks.

Their friends who were cowering behind me ran off.

I raised my head to look at their faces and they had horrified expressions on their faces.

I dripped them on the ground and they gasped for air.

"You will fight for your lives, or I will kill you on the spot." I stated.

They stood up and were unsure of whether to run or to try and fight.

One of them picked up a stick from the ground and went to hit me. I grabbed the stick and ripped it out of his hands and clubbed him over the head with it, knocking him to the ground. The other one just charged at me, I stepped to the side and tripped him. He fell to the ground and flipped around, I lifted the stick and smashed it into his crotch with a loud crunch. He rolled around tears flowing out of his eyes. The other one regained consciousness and stepped up and went to run away. I smacked him in the side with the stick and he fell back down. I felt my consciousness slowly fade away as rage overtook my mind.

I woke up several hours later on the top of a building, I looked down below and saw a large crater below where I was before and in the crater lay pieces of the Jackson twins, some there, some there and some waaay over there.

I got back down to the ground and ran to the orphanage.

I stepped inside and ran to my bed. I slid under the covers and sat there in silence.

"Jaden? Is that you?" Said Ruby.

"Yes, its me." I replied.

"Did you see what happened in town earlier?" She asked.

"No, what?" I asked.

"Everybody is saying that an angel came out of nowhere and grabbed the Jackson twins, flew them up high and then threw them at the ground creating a crater." She said.

"Wow, that happened?" I said feigning ignorance.

"I guess they were punished for what they did, I just hope nothing else happens." She said.

"Yeah. Night." I said getting more comfortable under the covers.

"Night." She said.

I heard her breath calm as time passed, but I did not fall asleep until much later.

I woke up the next morning and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I sat down, with my food, next to Kai, Mao and Ruby.

"Are you okay?" Asked Mao.

"I'm better, not one hundred percent though." Said Ruby.

"I'm sure things will get better soon." I stated.

"Everyone, time for the inspection so everyone come outside!" Said miss Morgan.

We all shuffled outside and lined up in rows. The men went around searching us and examining us.

"Hey, I saw a girl hiding over in the trees!" Came a distant voice.

All the men's attention moved over to who spoke and then to where he was pointing. I looked and saw that it was where Mao was hiding.

Several of the men ran into the forest and came back a short time after holding Mao's arms behind her back and dragging her along.

They set her on her knees and her head tilted to the sky.

"Ha, I've finally found you, human. Ready to die?" Asked the decorated man.

I ran forward and in his way.

"No! Don't! Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Show him." Said the decorated man.

They lifted up her shirt and showed a small marking on her left shoulder.

"She is a human, and they are a threat to our civilization." He said pulling out a gun.

"Then you'll have to kill me too." I said.

"Those who conspire withe humans are also sentenced to death." He said pointing the gun at me.

Everything went slow as his finger slowly pulled back the trigger and the bullet shot out slowly. But I saw a figure jump in front of me before it hit me.

"You can't kill him." Said Ruby as she lay on the ground blood pouring out of her.

"No... Ruby... why?" I said in shock.

"Because... I... love... you." She said before going limp.

I sat there staring at her dead body as she lay on the ground.

(There is no going back anymore, show them your wrath! Avenge her!)

I felt my wings slowly rematerialize on my back, tearing through my shirt.

"Do you know what you've just done! We have to get out of here now!" Said one of the men frantically.

"What are you talking about?" Said the decorated man.

"That boy is an Ascended, my mother told me stories of their beauty and their power. If we don't leave, we all die." Said the frantic man.

"Nonsense!" Said the decorated man.

The frantic man ran away.

(He tried to save them, the fool. We will let him live, the others will pay.)

After the frantic man ran away the decorated man pointed his gun at me again. I stood up.

"Filthy humans, and their conspirators." He said and began firing at me.

I saw everything go slow and that every bullet, when it reached a certain point, had the air condense around it and stop it.

There was soon a pile of bullets under my feet.

"Run!" Said one of the men.

He started running, but I stopped him hy condensing the air around several laces on him. He fell the ground in several bloody pieces and caused all the others to start running, but they all ended up the same as him.

"What are you?!" Asked the decorated man.

"I'm the friend of the one you just killed." I said.

I condensed all the air around him and created a spark causing the air around him to catch on fire burning him alive.

I knelt down and put a hand on Ruby's head and tore open a hole in the ground and placed her in it.

"Rest. No one will hurt you anymore." I said to her body.

I turned back to the charred body of the decorated man and went over to Mao and cut the restraints on her wrists and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you!" She cried. I could feel the tears running down her face.

I turned back to all the kids from the orphanage.

"Thank you for taking care of me for so long, but I don't belong here anymore." I said.

Miss Morgan stepped forward and placed an object in my hand.

"Good luck." She said.

Kai stepped forward after she stepped back.

"If you're both going away, I'm coming with. No question." He stated.

"Where do we go?" Asked Mao.

"Anywhere but here. Thank you, everyone, please bury Ruby for me." I said picking up Mao and Kai and flying away.

I looked at the object Miss Morgan gave to me and saw that it it was a pouch with a set of keys and an address.

"I've got an idea." I said picking up speed.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

All your reviews are belong to us.* 


	7. Freya

*Hey guys, not feeling a hundred percent today, but the show must go on!

LadyAndromeda465: Yeah, maybe if they had any. (WAPWAPWAPWAPWAPWAPWAP) XD I'm not gonna stop.

Raiden the OC: Hah, that's an interesting observation. I'd totally try that.*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

I set us down at a nearby village and I wandered through the streets.

I stopped at a diner and went inside. There were only a few people inside considering that it was past midnight.

"Ain't it past your bedtime, kid?" Asked a man behind the bar.

"Hey, he's kinda cute. Come on, just let him be." Said a woman as she strutted up to me.

"Fine. How old are ya kid?" Asked the man behind the bar.

"Eighteen." I stated.

"Oh I guess he can stay then." Said the woman.

She wrapped her arms around me but I slipped out and went up to the bar.

"Do you know where 521 Celestern is?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a couple miles north is Celestern, but that place is dangerous." Said the man.

"Now why would such a cute kid as you want to go there?" Asked the woman.

"Personal reasons." I said turning and going out the door.

I went back to where I had them hide.

"Did you find it?" Asked Mao.

"Yes, I did. But I want you two to stay here." I stated.

"No way! You're not going without us." Said Kai.

"I keep getting this feeling that you should stay here, and every time I dismiss it it comes back stronger. You two will stay here and move if you need to, but if any problems arise, we meet back with miss Morgan." I stated.

"Kai, if he feels it's right, we should listen. We'll stay here. You go." She said.

I handed them a small pouch of money I had. I still had about seven left. I turned and flew north.

I flew for a while as the sun rose again and saw a town sitting with the trees. I flew down and looked around and came across another diner.

I walked in to see it almost full. I walked up to the bar and sat down.

"What'll it be?" Asked a woman behind the counter.

"I'll have a water please. Is this Celestern?" I asked.

"As sure as I'm a woman. Here." She said as she set the water on the bar.

I drank it and sat still for a moment till someone came and sat next to me.

"Hey, what're you doing here, short? This town is for the hard only. So unless you've gone and done some toughening up I'd suggest you go back to you're mommy." He said with a chuckle, causing several others in the diner to laugh.

"Maybe if I had a mom, but I doubt she'd like how many people I cut apart the other day, or if I even knew her." I stated.

"Ahh, too bad, mommy left didn't she? Dad, too? Haha, little orphan boy, why don't you leave before I shove my size thirteens up you a-" he started before I condensed the air in his windpipe.

He turned blue and started choking before I let go.

"I don't know what you did, but I'm a make you regret it." He threatened and pulled out a knife.

He went to swing the blade at me but I grabbed the blade and bent it backwards.

"Come on boys, we've got a kid to teach how to respect his higher-ups." He said standing up and pulling out a gun.

Several other people stood up and pulled out guns and everyone ducked.

"Good everyones down, no restraint." I said cracking my knuckles.

They all fired and I deflected them back at their guns, breaking them.

They pulled out even bigger guns and held me at point.

I was about to cut them apart but someone busted in the door.

"Put the guns down, I've got the building surrounded!" Yelled the woman who busted through the door.

The man aimed his gun at her.

"Bullshnitzel!" He yelled pulling the trigger.

Time slowed down as the bullet slowly left the cartridge. I dashed forward in front of her and grabbed it out of the air right in front of her face.

"Haha! Bystanders. You've gone a bit far now!" I exclaimed.

I hurled the bullet at a woman who was holding a large rifle and pulled a sword out of the sheathe the woman was wearing.

I dash forward and made several small, deep cuts all over their bodies until I just completely sliced their throats.

I stopped next to the woman and put her sword back in its sheathe.

"You're welcome." I said walking out the door.

I was stopped by a sudden pressure on my wrist.

I looked and saw a handcuff attached to my wrist connecting her wrist to mine.

"You... you're under arrest for... for the murder of several of the villagefolk." She said attempting to walk in a direction.

I could tell that she was sincerely trying and decided to go along with it.

She walked me over to a large blue building and walked inside.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked attempting to engage in conversation.

"This is where the police are stationed, a branch of the museum. No one really cares for the police or listens to them." She answered.

We entered a broken and rusty door and walked through a series of empty rooms to a large room with a few other girls in it.

"Hey, Arianna, who's the guy?" Asked one of the girls.

"He killed the entire Fury gang at once, I arrested him. How was today Radha?" Asked Arianna.

"Uneventful, still no progress. Elena and Marilyn have been asleep all day." Stated Radha.

"Why do they even stay here?" Arianna said holding her head.

"Free food and a place to sleep." Said Radha.

"Well I'll get him to a cell an-" Said Arianna before getting cut off by a loud vibration.

It came again... then again... and again... then a crash and thud.

The two girls dragged me back over to the museum where several men were running around carrying massive guns.

"So here I am enjoying my day, when I hear, one of my boys gets killed along with his entire gang, then I hear the police and a friend of theirs did it. I suggest you all come forward and surrender." Said a man dressed in a suit as he walked forward.

The girls stepped forward and pulled me along.

"Hmm, such pretty faces, maybe instead of killing you all, I'll have you placed in my dungeon." Said the suit man.

"You're sick!" Yelled Arianna.

"Take fire on the boy, just be careful not to hit the profit." He said walking away.

I pulled all the girls close and covered us as bullets were fired from all directions.

Once they had stopped I broke the cuff and leapt to the middle of the room where a sword lay stuck in the ground.

I grabbed on to it and was brought to a blank space.

I looked around and saw the blade sitting on the ground and went to pick it up.

"You don't think it will be that easy, do you?" Asked a voice.

A woman appeared just above the sword and picked it up.

"I don't know where I am exactly or who you are, I just know, I went to grab a sword." I stated.

"Well if you want to use me, you're going to have to fight me." She said.

I stepped forward slowly and she went to cut me but the blade warped as it passed right through me without contact.

"What's going on?!" She yelled.

I reached out and tapped her on the head.

She was immediately paralyzed and fell to the ground.

"Do as you wished with me, but in order to take full control you must strike me down." She stated.

I looked at the blade and put it away.

"I don't think the striking will be needed." I stated.

"But in order to stay in control, you must defeat me!" She yelled.

"But why would I do that? Your fun, I'd think it a shame for you to be defeated. So why not give me control?" I asked.

"It would disgrace me forever!" She yelled.

"Then how about a mutual agreement? I won't strike you down, you give me your power?" I asked.

"That's the same thing!" She yelled.

I walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead and closed my eyes. She stumbled back and nodded in agreement.

"I will give control to you. We will have no power struggles. I accept your contract for power." She said and I was brought back to the exact moment where I was before.

I pulled the sword out of the ground and held it in my hands. It felt good.

I unsheathed it and revealed the blade which was illuminated with a dim blue light.

I dashed forward and all the men dropped dead.

(I am not yet full, but together we are powerful.)

The suit man walked in and saw the carnage and me standing with the sword.

"You've tamed Freya! No, impossible!" He said running the other way.

I shot forward and cut him in half.

I walked over to a large stone structure and it was filled with a light blue substance. I stepped through and was whisked away.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Gah, finally got to some OCs. And check out the other thing I just made, its practically just a way to show you OCs I've thought of, and ive you'd like to use some, just PM me.* 


	8. Citadel Academy

*Hai guys, slowly feeling better despite the feeling that I broke my leg and the several cuts on my hands. Yeah fine.

LadyAndromeda465: Yeah writing skillz! Thanks btw and I think I'll reserve the (WAPWAPWAP) for the perfect time to make you flustered. XD

Raiden the OC: Thanks, I thought up a name the second I thought of this. Writing skillz!*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

I felt around the darkness for something to help guide my way.

I pulled out Freya and it illuminated the area. I was in a small room with a metal door on one side and grooves carved into the wall forming a very small portal.

I went up to the door and opened it slowly to see wide hallways separating into several paths.

I stepped out and slowly shut the door behind me but as the door shut a loud alarm blaring through the air.

I turned heel and ran down the hall, sheathing Freya.

I stopped as I hit a wall and felt around and felt a doorknob, I turned the knob and entered a small room.

I pulled Freya out and held it out to illuminate the room.

It was a supply closet with several shelves covering the walls. I pressed my ear to the door and heard several heavy footsteps outside.

I opened it slightly and saw light filtering in. I shoved Freya in the back of my shirt and slipped out into the hall among several other kids, dressed for combat.

I ran alongside them with my head down and stopped in a large room.

"You have all been called here, because prisoner number one has escaped. We don't know how or when, but we know that someone tried to get inside his cell. Now, I want whoever did it to come forward, before I start handing out punishments." Said a large woman as she walked in front of the large group.

She sat still waiting for someone to come forward.

"Then since no one will be punished alone, everyone is punished." Said the woman.

"Perhaps we have an intruder." Said a girl in the crowd.

"Hah, an intruder, we are standing in the most secure spot in the lands. And who in the right mind would sneak into Citadel Academy." She said.

"Maybe she's right." Said a man next to the woman.

"Fine." She said pulling out a device and playing with it. "There, entire structural scan for lifeforms without a clothing implant." She said.

There was a ping from her device and she looked in my direction.

"You. Come here." She said pointing at me.

I stepped forward hesitantly.

"Why do you not have the clothing implant?" She asked.

"I'm new, and I haven't gotten them yet." I said.

She pulled a stamp-like device out of her pocket and pressed it against my shirt.

"There. Implant, and what's that in you shirt?" She asked.

"I brought my own sword." I said.

"I like you, good at preparations. Now get to your bed, all of you, I think I have a way to find out who pulled the alarm." She said.

I followed the groups of kids to a giant dome like room with hundreds of beds lined up with a small locked chest in front.

"Bed #681 Mr..." Said a man as he passed by me.

"Trey." I lied.

"Trey, there should be a box on your bed, it contains your implants and uniform, bed #681." He said as he walked away.

I followed the bed numbers till I came to #681. I picked up the box, set it on the ground and pulled out Freya.

I crawled into bed, sitting Freya under the sheets next to me.

I soon fell asleep.

(I sat up in the place where I had fought Freya and saw her laying on the ground next to me.

I sat up and cracked by knuckles.

She stood up and stood across from me.

"I am Freya." She seemed to be talking in her sleep. "I was a great warrior and slew many, but my power only brought a bigger thirst for more. I searched through the darkness and found my answer, I had my life taken and was given rebirth, I was more powerful than ever before and I slew the greatest warriors, except one, he used a strange power, which leeched my own, he defeated me and sealed me away in this blade. He used my power to destroy millions, and I felt his lust grow as did mine. He was becoming a demon and there was only one way to stop him. I had to die, it was the only way. I managed to loosen the seal and project my image to a man who I though could destroy me, but instead, he jammed me in the ground and gave me the ability to choose who uses me. He came by soon after and tried to take me from the ground, I stood strong in the ground and did not budge, he was furious and killed the man who did this. I remained in the ground for hundreds of years till I would finally be freed by this seal. A boy found me today and managed to defeat me in the mind, I refused to help him of my own volition and that he would have to kill me for my power drove many insane, but he refused to do it and continued to be stubborn. He held a hand to my forehead and I saw a glimpse of my future, I now know that he is my now chosen wielder.)

I woke up with a couple of the boys messing with my chest and one flipping my covers.

I grabbed Freya and put her in my storage dimension and slipped out of bed.

I watched as they riffled through all the stuff I had, which was practically nothing, and throw it out on the bed.

One of them turned to me.

"Got anything valuable? You'd better give it." Said a boy to which I answered with a shaking of the head.

He threw a clump of clothes on the bed and stomped off along with the rest of the boys.

I grabbed a set of the clothes and went to a nearby bathroom.

I stepped into a stall and flipped on the shower.

I sat in the shower and let the water run over me for a while until I heard a giggle behind me.

I turned around and saw a group of eight or nine girls, all mostly naked, watching me as I showered.

"Um, excuse me?" I said

"No don't mind us, just keep doing what you are doing." Said one of the girls.

I flipped off the shower and grabbed a towel and walked away while drying off.

I threw on a uniform which was basically a plain gray shirt with a green tag on the shoulder and went out to follow a group of kids with the same green tag on their shirts to a large room underground.

There was an obstacle course on one side, several wooden dummies on the other and red padding filling the middle.

We stood in size about twenty and the woman from last night stood in front of us.

"Welcome cadets, to our first year standard training arena." She yelled.

I watched as two lanky looking men stepped beside her.

"These are your instructors, they will be teaching you the basics and preparing you for when you will take the standard evaluation test to raise up in rank." She stated then walked away.

The group followed the two men down to the large area below.

"We will now be testing your strengths." Said one of the men.

"Form two separate lines and come to the mats." Said the other man.

We formed two lines and I stood in the second one, behind a girl who I felt was ignoring me purposefully and a kid who looked as though he wanted to die.

The lines went by as the two men called out their scores. "Average, average, pitiful, good, great, average." They called out.

The girl in front of me stepped onto the mat and faced one of the lanky men.

He threw a punch forward which she dodged and placed one on his side and went to kick him, he rolled onto his side and shoved his entire weight forward trying to throw her back but she jumped onto his back and pushed him down.

"Excellent. Next." He said getting up and dusting himself off.

I stepped onto the mat and saw him throw an uppercut, I was about to block and counter but the voice spoke in my head again.

(Don't show your full strength, you must keep it hidden or they will give you attention.)

I stepped to the side just as he grazed by chest and saw him attempt to sweep kick me, I jumped off the ground slightly and he threw a quick jab at me and hit me in the chest. I landed and he attempted another sweep kick to which I leapt to a handstand and then jumped behind him and rammed my foot into his calf.

"Great. Next." I stepped off and went through the door everyone was going through.

Everyone was sitting and eating... something. I walked over to a device and it dropped a plate and then some strange looking food.

I went and sat down at a table and began to eat the strange food, bit by bit until I discovered that it tasted delicious.

I gorged myself until there was nothing left and watched as the kid who was behind me walk over and sit down at the table, looking forlorn.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"My stupid dad sold me to this boot camp for his beer money. At least I won't have to deal with him anymore, he's gonna die without me there." Said the boy.

The girl who was in front of me in line walked up beside me and looked down at me.

"Hm, you're cute, I think I'll keep you." She said condescendingly and walking away.

I sat there in a confused state as to what she meant then I looked to my empty plate then to the boy who had this shocked look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"That was Crystal Salara, her dad runs Citadel and her mom runs this academy." He said.

"Well, okay then. Ima get some more food." I said walking over to the food machine and getting seconds.

I walked over to the table and set my food down to see a giant muscly boy teasing the kid.

"Excuse me. Can I please eat in peace?" I asked.

"Sure, after I'm done with him. Then I'll get to you." Said the boy.

I poked him several times to test his temper and he flipped.

"Fine! If you're that eager to get beaten I'll do you first! Say goodbye to your prostate?" He said.

He reared back to punch and threw his fist forward but I just held a fist to block it. There was a large crack reverberating through the air and caught the attention of everyone including a single man passing through a nearby corridor.

He ran in at us.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"We were just having a test to see how hard we could fist bump, and I won." I said blowing on my fist.

I looked back to the giant to see his finger gnarled and twisted and bloody.

I sat down at my table and began to eat some more of my food.

I stuffed my face and looked up at the kid across from me, he once again had a look of awe on him.

"What now?!" I said.

"He was an iron golem, and you broke his hand by holding your fist out." He stated in awe.

"Its what happens when you try to break something that can't break." I stated finishing my food.

I went back to my bed and layed under the covers and fell asleep.

(I was once again laying next to Freya.

I stood up and picked her up.

"One more minute honey." She mumbled.

I set her down on the ground and sat down.

"I can't stay here long. Or something will happen." I stated.

I thought of the orphanage and watched as a building grew in the distance.

I approached it and saw that it was the orphanage. It looked the exact way I remembered, but no one was here.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned and saw Freya in a long flowing dress.

"Was this where you grew up?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it seems so far away, despite being there about a week ago." I stated.

I layed down and felt myself slip away into a deeper sleep.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

#MidnightUpdate * 


	9. Whatever things

*I just saw Antman, it was amazing, people weren't lying when they were talking about it.

LadyAndromeda465: I didn't break my leg, I just got it hit several times by a large piece of metal, long story, but apparently I have extremely dense bones, which means I'm almost like superman. And also explains why I can't float. Well I digress.

Raiden the OC: Yass, and army of splitters! And fhanks.* [Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I sat up in bed and watched as few other crawled out of theirs. I slid into a fresh set of clothes and went to breakfast.

I sat down at a table and saw the kid from yesterday walk over.

"C-can I sit with you?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said.

He sat down across from me and sat there quietly while I devoured my food and sucked on my plate.

"I'm Ken, what is you're name?" He asked.

"JBABEN." I with my plate in my mouth.

"What?" He said.

"Jaden, sorry." I replied.

I set the plate on the table and wiped some of the saliva off of my chin.

The girl from yesterday, Crystal, walked up next to me.

"Come on, lets go." She said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Over to our table." She said.

"Sorry, I'm good here." I said leaning back.

She scoffed at me and stood straight and held her head up as if waiting for me to follow her command.

I sat there and kept my eyes on Ken as he looked like he was going to die.

She scoffed again and stomped away.

"Wow, someones got a wad." I said.

"You shouldn't ignore her like that. She'll get her friends to hurt you... or me." Said Ken.

I leaned forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine." I said.

I stood up and put my plate away and followed a couple kids back to the big training room.

(You must show weakness, don't attract attention.)

I walked over next to a couple of guys at a mat fighting. They were throwing constant jabs at eachother. They both collapsed onto the mat and were unable to move. I saw someone emerge from the shadows and drag the two boys off the mat.

I stood up as several other shifted into the room and were seated on the ground on the other side of the room.

I walked over and sat at the front of the rows. The two men from yesterday who were evaluating us stepped in front of us.

"Today, we will be letting you evaluate your classmate. A volunteer please." Said one of them.

He pointed behind me and gestured for someone to come forward. I watched as Crystal stepped next to them.

"Please choose an opponent." Said the man.

She gazed over the crowd and her eyes stopped on me and she smirked.

"I want him." She said pointing to me.

I heard a few murmurs and I stepped forward.

We lined up on the mat and he counted down. As he said zero she leapt at me and threw me off the mat.

"Point." Said the man.

I stepped back onto the mat and focused.

He said zero and she attempted to do the same thing again but I flipped her around and pushed her away. She lajded on her hands and pushed herself up and ran at me in a rage. I stepped aside as she charged and tripped her and she flipped off the mat.

"Point." Said the man.

We lined up again and she held my gaze and stared at me with fiery eyes. He said zero and she stayed still and waited for me to move, I was about to slide forward and trip her but the words rang in my head again.

(You must show weakness, don't attract attention.)

I stumbled and she slammed into my chest and pushed me off the mat.

"I'd give you a generous three, try to get better." She said laughing to herself.

"And I'd give you a seven, try to work on your anger and the worth of others, if you underestimate your opponent, you could die." I said.

I walked away after saying this.

"Welp, my boners gone." Said someone in the crowd.

I walked back to my bed and flopped down and took out Freya.

("Is it you who keeps telling me these things?" I asked.

"What things?" Asked Freya.

"Random advice, bits of knowledge?" I asked.

"No, and plus I just got you a week ago." She said.

"Well whatever. I'm tired and-" I started before being interrupted by being awoken.)

I opened my eyes and put Freya away to see Crystal standing over me, eyes expressionless.

"Umm, hi." I said.

She sat down at the edge of the bed and locked eyes with me.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

She leaned down slightly and tilted her head. I saw her eyes change color for a moment and she blinked and leaned down further.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She stopped and put a hand on my face.

"I want you." She said.

She grabbed my face and smashed her lips against mine and held me there and kissed me hungrily.

I pushed her away and she pushed back in. I was about to push again when a figure shot out of me and shoved her away.

I looked and saw that the figure was Freya. She was wearing her long green dress, and her long black hair sat neatly on her back, she turned around and looked at me with her shining grey eyes. She walked forward, embracing me and disappearing.

I stood up and ran into the halls and met Ken.

"What's wrong with you, is someone attacking you?" He asked.

"Sort of." I said.

I followed him to a set of doors, he pushed them, revealing the outside world which was a large field, surrounded by forest.

He ran off and played around. I walked over to a tree and sat down under it.

'I hope you guys are okay, Mao, Kai.' I thought.

[That was a seventy inch... flat screen... plasma Tv, so how can I help you today?]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Can't wait for Civil War.* 


	10. Mystery Shack

*I'm just not having such a good few weeks, first I get my leg crushed, then I get cut up and now I feel like I'm slowly dying. If I die, I give my stories to Lady A and Heinrich.

TitianWaffle: Thanks ye, and #SOON!*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eleven months have passed away since I became imprisoned in this academy, I've looked for many different exits but have had no luck. I searched for where I came here from but the room seems to have just vanished. Though everyone is talking about seeing their family soon, maybe that can be my way out.

I was walking down the hall with Ken next to me. We were the famous Adrenalin kids as they would call us, the reason is that we would be the only ones to act in extreme pressure. He had light blond hair and was slowly becoming more confident, but I still couldn't get him to talk to girls.

We entered the classroom and the two men who have been teaching us to fight for so long stepped forward.

"I don't know if you've all realized, but graduation to second year is in two days, today will be the last day of training." Said one of the men.

"We will be teaching you how to use the strongest techniques ever created, first used by our founder against the humans, Fusion and Fission." Said the other man.

"Separate into groups of two!" Yelled the other man.

I was about to turn to Ken when a girl jumped in front of me. I looked and saw Ken also standing next to a girl but he looked like a statue.

"We will now demonstrate Fusion." Said one of the men.

They separated a small distance from one another and the one on the left held out his hand and made a fist with the other, the other man however pulled a rock from off the ground and held it in his hand. The man on the left ran forward and slammed his fist against his hand with the rock in the middle, culled in the other mans hands. They looked at eachother and both said a word at the same time but it was inaudible. They instantly flashed a bright light and where they were standing stood a new figure, he looked exactly like the other two men but had the rock embedded in his forehead and was slightly taller.

"In order for the Fusion to work, there must be a stabilizer, willful practitioners, and a codeword." Said the figure.

The girl in front of me held up her hands and showed me her rock and then cupped it in her hands. I made a fist and held up my hand, I ran forward and slammed my hands together against her hands and a word popped in my head.

(Regality)

I said it aloud at the exact same time as her and felt a strange feeling.

I was in my body, but not in my body. I was looking through another person. Then my vision was blurred by something.

("You couldn't get him to notice you, if he didn't notice me, he's probably gay." Said a voice.

"I'll show you! He'll like me, and I'll prove you wrong!" Said another voice.

My vision came back to see the girl laying on the ground with her clothes burnt off partially.

I stood up and saw everyone looking at me strangely. Ken ran up to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

"What just happened, why is she burnt up?" I asked.

*Ken's POV*

I saw Jaden and that girl fuse and form a large figure which glowed white for a moment before it turned black and grew a third eye and two more arms. It grinned evilly and ran forward but collapsed and separated and left the girl laying on the ground burnt and unconscious but Jaden sat up looking confused.

*Jaden's POV*

"Really, that happened? I have no idea." I said.

"Yes, but I think we should get back." Said Ken as he turned back to the room.

We stepped into the room and saw the girl getting wheeled off to somewhere. The teacher's fusion looked at me and snaked forward at an extreme speed and held me head and looked deep in my eyes. He let go and ran out the door.

"I guess class is dismissed." Said someone in the crowd.

We all shuffled out into the corridors and separated off down the halls.

I walked with Ken outside to the small area we had sort of fixed as our own base to be away from everyone else. We had constructed it out of stray and broken pieces of foundation and wood and made a reasonably sized house like object, though the side to the fence was open.

We sat inside and layed down on the pieces of carpet in silence. We sat there for a while before there was a knock at the door. I sat up and opened it a crack. It was the lady who ran this place. I opened it all the way and stepped outside.

"This is quite impressive. Imagine what you could do withe proper equipment, but that aside. I wanted to let you know that what happened in class today was not your fault. That girl had a slight darkness in her heart, and it found a place to manifest in fusion." She said.

I thanked her and she walked away. I went back and flopped down on the carpet. There was another knock at the door, I opened it a crack and saw a couple of guys weilding axes. I opened it all the way and stepped forward.

"Alright, you have my attention, Crystal!" I shouted.

She came around from the corner of my base.

"So here's the deal, you take me to the font tomorrow, I don't tear your little shack to pieces." She said.

"Here's what I think about your proposition." I stated.

I dashed forward, grabbed the men's axes and hurled them high up into a tree.

"Rude. Come on guys, I won't mind if he's tied up when he brings me to the font." Said Crystal.

Several more men came out from behind the base and slowly crept forward. Crystal ran away and disappeared from sight.

"Alright guys, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You're always getting her attention, its not fair." Said one of the men.

They pulled out several kinds of weapons and started to go faster.

"I knocked ya mother last night!" I yelled as they ran forward.

I darted away and they chased after me.

(Don't make a scene, attention is dangerous.)

I slowed down slightly and let them overtake me. On sat on me and began to punch me. The rest took turns kicking me. They soon got tired and left me in a bloody heap. I stood up groggily and walked back to our little base.

I stepped inside, shut the door and flopped down on the makeshift bed.

"Dude, what's with all the noise I'm trying to sleep here. Whoa! What happened?" Asked Ken as he sat up and saw me in my current state.

"Ah, Crystal again." I stated, rolling onto my side with a wince.

I heard him rustling around and he showed me a box filled with all sorts of first aid.

"And that's why I have this in here." He said.

I took off my shirt and tossed it on the ground and sat up as he bandaged me.

"What did she try to get you to do this time?" Asked Ken.

"She wanted me to take her to the font tomorrow." I replied.

"Well how does she think you'll ever do anything with her if she keeps causing this." Stated Ken.

"I don't know. She's crazy?" I said.

"Hah, yeah. There you go, all bandaged and ready to go." He said.

There was a knock at the door and several angry voices called out.

"The secret exit." I whispered.

We walked to the very back of the room and I kicked a spot on the wall and a clang was heard along with a shudder. I pushed on the wall and it pushed out into the dense forest. I kicked a spot on the outer wall and another clang and shudder was heard. We ran out into the bush along the edge of the clearing.

We watched as a group of guys came out of our base and looked around angrily. They ran off in another direction and went inside. We layed down on the grass and let out heavy breaths. I put a hand on my chest and winced at the pain.

"Hey dude. What do you think they wanted?" I asked.

"Don't know. Maybe they wanted some of what those other guys did to you earlier but were left out." He joked.

I slowly sat back up and coughed.

"I think I might need to go actually rest somewhere secluded." I said.

"Well there is always that shack deep in the forest, but the map is in the base, want me to get it." He said.

"I would appreciate it." I replied.

He snuck over to the base and came back out with a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Got it." He said as he walked over to me.

We followed the map through the forest to the shack deep inside the forest to a dusty little house in the middle of a small clearing.

We stepped inside and walked over to the two makeshift beds we had here. I laid down on one and relaxed as Ken sat at the edge of my bed.

"I can't stay here for long, I'm gonna head back, remember to leave before it gets dark and to take the map back with you. Just look for the massive building iin the distance." He said walked over to the door.

He waved as he stepped out the door and shut it behind him.

I took out Freya and set her down next to me on the bed and fell asleep.

("I wonder what it'll be like outside this place, we can't really see out of the fence." I said.

"I can't really say, but it's probably some aristocratic area." Said Freya.

"I'll book it as soon as I can and find a way back to my friends." I stated.

"Sure, but be careful. It's getting dark soon, you'd better go." She said.)

I sat up and grabbed the map and ran back to the academy.

I came back into view and saw people shuffling back inside slowly. I mixed in with the crowd and went inside and into the cafeteria and found Ken.

I sat down next to him and saw him with his face on the table.

"What's got your butt." I asked.

"Those girls wont leave me alone. Help me." He pleaded looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Well if they come over again I'll scare them away." I stated.

He sat back up and started to eat his food once more.

We finished eating without problems and went to our bunks.

I fell asleep quickly.

("You must be wary, I sense a great danger." Said Freya.)

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Great things to come. G* 


	11. Something Amazing

*Hey guys, just getting ready encampment and raring to go.

TitianWaffle: Yaaaaayyyyy!

LadyAndromeda465: SHAAAAAAAAAAME SHAMMMMMME! I shun thee till thy writing is dun!

Guest: Dude, how many times are we gonna do this, I don't care about your trolls. There now go shove you're flames up you're dick, o wait, you don't have one!*

Raiden the OC: Drive by like a thug.

Streambattle2: Its just something I came up with a while ago, I don't really remember. :3*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I woke up... not on my bed? I was in a bed for certain, it just wasn't mine. I was in a room full of boxes and tools. I slid out of bed and stood up and heard some rustling on a door across the room and a man walked in.

"Sup kiddo." Said the man.

"Dan, what am I doing here?" I asked.

"Well I overheard practically every guy in a room talking about dragging you out into the woods and... well you get the point, I brought you here and let you sleep on my bed." He said.

"Thanks, they've been pretty desperate lately. I should be getting to breakfast now." I said walking towards the door.

He grabbed my arm and leaned down.

"Those boys weren't the only ones after you." He whispered in my ear. "Be wary."

He let go and I left the room and went to the cafeteria.

I spotted Ken sitting with his head down as several girls surrounded him and were snickering. I walked over to the table and looked up at the girls.

"Come on, just come with me to the font." Said one of the girls.

"No take me!" Yelled another girl.

"What can I help you with ladies?" I asked.

They looked scared when they saw me and ran away.

I flicked Ken in the back of the head and he raised his head and looked at me.

"Thank you! They won't stop, they come over and start yelling and-" He said.

"Dude, they were fighting over who got to go on a date with you." I stated.

"Really, I was taught to be scared when someone yelled. Why don't they try to ask you?" He asked.

"My guess is Crystal, that muffin has one too many nuts." I said.

"Hah, yeah. Where were you by the way, you weren't in your bed this morning?" He asked.

"I was sleeping in the janitors closet apparently, Dan saved me from a bunch of guys with overactive hormones." I stated.

"Dan the janitor man. Heh, he's really cool, he'd probably make a great dad." He stated.

"Well today is our day off isn't it? Lets head to the front gates, maybe we'll get out early." I stated.

We ran to the front gates and saw a sign near it.

(Due to extracurricular availabilities, the gates will be opened tomorrow.)

"Ah darnit! Well it's not like I really want to see my dad at all, so yay." Said Ken.

We went back to the cafeteria and saw only a few kids around and they were leaving as well. We followed them to a massive room which had several layers of seats surrounding a large field on grass. *Like an upside-down south American pyramid.*

We sat down in the bottom row of seats and a small device popped out of the armrest with a small sign that had our names and (insert finger).

I stuck my finger inside and felt a prick and quickly pulled out my finger as it receded back into the armrest.

"Okay, I'm glad we're all here now! We will now begin!" Yelled the boss-lady's voice through large speakers overhead.

The grassy field receded into the ground and a large platform rose up with three figures on it with paper bags over their heads.

"We have found a family of humans and their conspirator!" Yelled boss-lady.

They pulled off the bags and revealed Mao, Kai and an infant.

My eyes widened as I saw them and I was about to try to rescue them when I heard the voice in my head.

(Its either they die or everyone dies, if you stay calm and think, there is a third.)

I sat in my chair squeezing the armrests as I held in my rage.

"We will let the top students kill them. Come forward, Kenway Ford, Crystal Salara and Fena Drake." Said boss-lady.

I watched as Ken, Crystal and the girl named Fena jump down on the field and approach the three.

"You will kill them when you like, just try to keep your breakfast." Said boss-lady.

They were each handed a gun and chose their people. Fena on Mao, Crystal on Kai and Ken on the infant.

"I... I won't kill this child! I can't, it's just a baby, it can't do any harm." Said Ken.

"Right now, no, but humans are a savage people, they crave death and destruction. They must die!" Said boss-lady.

"I can't! Why can't we teach it to be good?" Said Ken.

"If you won't kill it, then I will." Said boss-lady as she pulled out her own pistol.

"No!" Yelled ken as he jumped in the way of the bullet, it passing through him and missing the infant.

He fell on the ground as I sat there watching in horror as my friend died.

I heard two more gunshots and looked to see Mao and Kai laying on the ground, lifeless.

I lost all sense of caution and leapt at the platform.

I walked forward and looked at the people I called friends as they lay on the ground lifeless and grim. I looked at Mao and saw her move slightly, I quickly bent down and tore off her gag.

"Take... care of... Warren... for me... Jaden... we love you." She said before letting out the last of her breath.

I looked at the boss-lady and heard a ping. She pulled out a small device and looked at me.

"You... it was you... KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" She yelled.

Several armed guards ran into view on the stages and pointed their guns at me. I then heard a whimper next to me.

I looked and saw Crystal shove Fena on the ground and run away then saw a guard shakily pointing a gun at me.

"You... you were the one who... killed... my entire squad... and you're back... I'm... I'm sorry, for what we've... we've done. I never wanted to do this." He said dropping the gun.

He ran away and I saw Fena slowly crawling away.

The guards took fire on me and in an instant my wings appeared and covered me, absorbing the bullets.

I felt a twitch, then everything started to sharpen and become more clear, I could hear every single gun shot as it shot from every gun.

I fell forward as these overwhelmed me and saw my skin slowly becoming slightly darker.

I turned to Crystal who was stumbling as she ran and to Fena who was out the door, which seemed strange.

The gunfire stopped and I picked up a rock from off the ground and hurled it at Crystal. It embedded in the palm of her hand and she screamed out in pain, I shot forward and culled her hands together and smashed mine against hers.

In a single moment it seemed that I grew larger and more powerful, then I fell forward on my hands as something painful shot through my body. Then I blacked out.

*Dan's POV*

I stood at the very edge of the platform watching with a half smile as I watched Jaden demolish everything that that evil woman threw at him.

Just moments before, he mutated again. He fell forward on his hands and had two more arms shoot out and a third eye open on his forehead. His skin turned completely black and he smiled widely, showing several knife-like teeth.

He dashed forward at an amazing speed and managed to kill an entire row of guards without hurting any students if I might add. The students ran out of the area and left Jaden to go all out. He ran around tearing out entire chunks of everything and hurling it around. Soon there were no more guards, only him, me, that evil woman and the infant I was holding. He was about to grab her when she disappeared. He undid the fusion and fell on the ground completely unconscious and Crystal standing discombobulated. She lurched forward and fell down. I picked up Jaden and ran through one of the several holes he had made in his rampage. We went outside the main gates and into the dense jungle surrounding the town. I set him down and pulled a piece of paper and made a note.

*Jadens POV*

I woke up again, not in a bed this time, but on the ground. The image of my dead friends hit me like a truck and I stumbled forward and noticed and piece of paper stuck to my shirt.

(Jaden, this is Dan, I took Warren and left to Sanctuary, if you need me, come there. You're on you're own now, we're safe. Oh, and P.S. I'm sorry about your friends.)

I crumpled up the paper and watched as it set on fire and burned to ashes.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

As I read back on this I realize, I've come far from, The Story that Shall not be Named.* 


	12. More pierats

*Hey doods, I got back from camp and I SURVIVED! More or less. And I learned how good I am with a shotgun, so watch out.  
P.S. I decided to not continue with this series any further than this story, I'm ending this storyline with this story and am going to make a new universe. Wish me luck. :D

LadyAndromeda465: I just hope you cleaned it since last I was in there. ;3

TitianWaffle: I LOOOOVE WAAFLEEEES!

Warhawk: you'll have to fight it from me!

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I walked from when I woke up till sunset and traveled through the dense vegetation surrounding the area.

I made it to the edge of the forest and saw that it ended abruptly to a large body of water. I looked and saw a small boat heading my way. I hid behind a few trees and watched as guards searched the area. I snuck up behind a couple and silently knocked them out.

I slipped away as the guards shuffled into the forest and I hid beneath some overlaying roots of a massive tree. Once they were gone I stepped out and saw that the boat was still docked and that there were still some guards aboard.

I went around the trees to the spot closest to the water and ran into the water and began to slowly sneak towards the boat, underwater.

I heard them talking as I crept up closer to the boat.

"So, how's Marge?" Asked one of the guards.

"She's pregnant again, with twins. Let's hope we can find this kid quickly, I want to get back as soon as possible." Said another guard.

I picked up a rock from under the water and hurled it into the water on the other side of the boat. I heard them rush to the other side and I climbed up the boat and pushed then over the edge.

"No hard feelings!" I said. I ran over to the controls and mashed some buttons and I started to move forward.

The boat picked up speed quickly and I was whizzing through the water at a high speed.

I wandered around the boat as it seemed to go where it wanted and found a small room underneath. Inside was a small bed, a lot of books and pens and a chair.

I sat down in the chair and flipped open a book, it was empty, all of them were empty. Not a one had any writing whatsoever.

I heard some shouting and quietly poked my head above like a squirrel and saw another two boats approaching from the the other direction, surrounding me.

I ducked back down as the boats started to turn around.

I heard a loud clang as the boat stopped suddenly. I looked around desperately for something to distract them or a way out and saw a cage like panel next to the ladder up. I swung it up and it locked into place locking me in here.

There were footsteps above me and someone spoke.

"There's nothing here except for a brig and a bunch of papers, nothing to salvage." Said someone above.

"Wasn't this ship transferring some major criminal? Check the brig, maybe we can trade him in for a reward." Said another person.

"Come on boys. Must it always be for the money? If he is a big threat, why not hire him. He could be useful." Said a woman.

"Well there's no one manning this ship, so how did it get all the way out here?" Said a person above.

Someone came over and flipped open the cage and stepped down. I layed down in the bed and stayed quiet.

"Oy, get up above! We've got some questions for you!" Yelled the man who came down.

I silently stepped out of the bed and climbed up to the deck and saw several men standing around and a woman sitting in a chair.

"So lets cut this short, you join me, you live. Whattya say?" Asked the woman.

I stayed quiet and sat still.

She stood up and walked over to me.

"You're handsome. It'd be a shame for that pretty face to end up at the bottom of the sea." She said.

She pulled out a sword and held it to my neck.

I turned my head and glared at her.

"Tie him up and push him over! He's no use to us like this." She commanded.

The men grabbed some rope and bound my arms and legs, then they attached a cannonball to my ankle.

They dragged me over to the edge of the boat and turned me around.

"Last chance to change you're decision." She stated.

I glared at her one last time before lurching backwards over the edge of the ship.

I sank slowly and watched as the ships quickly sailed away.

I felt all my energy slowly leave me as I ran out of oxygen.

("Geez why are you so stubborn? Now were sinking who knows where and were probably gonna die." Said Freya.)

I felt my consciousness slip away and I began to sink faster.

("Come on now, you're not just gonna die like this? You're mother would be so disappointed." Said a voice.)

I felt all my strength come back to me and felt light.

I turned in the direction that the ships were moving and shot forward at an amazing speed.

I soon saw them in the distance and was moving at a similar speed.

"Ma'am there's something following us in the water!" Said a man.

"What is it?" Asked the woman.

"I can't tell, but its large and moving fast!" Said the man.

I felt the chain connecting the cannonball to my ankle start to break, so I slowed down and broke the chain, then hurled it at a ship, smashing through it.

"Something hit the Sardinia!" Yelled a man.

"We're under attack, kill that thing!" Yelled the woman.

I moved in front of the main ship and shot out of the water.

"It's the kid from before!" Yelled a man.

I landed on the front of the ship and every man available ran forward and drew their weapons, then the woman stepped forward.

"We've surrounded you, and you're unarmed, surrender and we'll let you join." She said.

I spat on the floor and turned back to her.

One man ran forward but he stopped and grabbed at his throat gasping for air. He fell to the ground and crawled away.

I turned back to the rest of the men and they growled at me and charged.

I jumped back and summoned Freya. Moments later the only people standing were me and the woman.

I was about to charge forward, when the ship started to rock back and forth and the water began to froth.

("So we we're here. I was hoping we were going in a different direction. Prepare for battle!" Said Freya.)

A massive tentacle rose out of the water and several more after it.

"It's the kraken! Wait!" She yelled.

She stopped when she realized that no one was able to fight.

"We're dead! Pray to whatever god you worship and prepare!" She yelled as she held her sword forward.

I summoned my wings and flew up high and watched as the kraken rose up out of the water and into the air.

I shot forward and cut straight through the monster and it fell into the water as the creatures blood turned it yellow.

I landed back on the ship and saw only one ship still afloat, it was the one I had sailed before.

I jumped to it and saw all the men who were still alive struggle to board it.

I saw the woman fall down on her back on the deck.

I walked back to the control room and mashed a few buttons and we started moving once more.

I stepped back outside and saw that all the men were gone and the woman was sitting in a chair.

I saw that she was soaking wet and threw a blanket over her and stepped over to the door that led to a private room but stopped when I heard someone speak.

"My name is Ira. Thank you." Said the woman.

I walked into the room and layed in the bed. Little did I notice the door opening.

I started to doze off until I noticed someone lay on the bed next to me.

I opened my eyes and saw that Ira had layed in bed next to me, and she was naked.

I fell out of bed and looked and saw her sopping clothes on the ground. I layed on top of the blanket and layed another one on top of myself.

I soon fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and noticed that Ira had pushed herself against me as she slept, and because of that, she had herself wrapped around me. I moved her arms off of me and stepped out of bed and she started to move.

"Good morning." She said as she sat up causing the blanket to fall off.

"Get dressed!" I said.

"Fine." She said faking a tear.

She stepped out of bed and slipped on her slightly damp clothes.

She walked over to the door and opened it and I followed after her.

As soon as we stepped out the door the men started to shout.

"Not only have you stolen her heart, you've stolen her virtue!" Yelled a man.

"Are you okay ma'am? Do you hurt?" Said another man.

'I'm fine boys. Don't worry." She said pressing herself against me. "He was just keeping me warm last night." She stated.

All the men starred to shout once more.

"You're so lucky!" Yelled a man.

"I would give anything to sleep with ma'am." Said another man.

I walked up to the front of the ship and my eyes widened as I saw land.

*? POV*

I turned my head to the ocean as I thought someone familiar was watching me.

"Feels like mommy." Said the little eight year old.

"Does it?" I replied.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

I'm still not fully recovered from the several dust storms that hit me during camp, so updates might be a little slow.* 


	13. A quick break

*Hey guys, still dying, never well. That's the way my allergies are though.

LadyAndromeda465: Well we did make QUITE a mess in there, especially with the tickle fight.

TitianWaffle: Okay truce, truce. I can't handle all the calories.*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

We neared the docks and I went into the control room to see a man fitting a device into the controls.

"All good here!" Yelled the man.

"Okay, everybody off when I say!" Yelled Ida.

I walked out and saw a couple guys pull the ship in. I jumped off the ship and watched as everyone else did.

Ida pulled out a device and pushed a button the ship disappeared. She walked over to the water and pulled out a miniature version of the ship.

"Ahh here we go. Come on boys. Supplies, food, water and anything else we may need! Go!" She commanded as the men ran into the town. Well I need some things as well. You should go and do something." She said shooing me away.

I turn and walked into the town and stopped at a large spiral tower which had stairs lead all the way up to the top.

I climbed up the stairs and stopped at the top which was flat and seemed to expand farther than it should. There were several benches around and I sat on the one closest to the coast.

I watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon and I turned and saw people below running around. I turned around and saw two people, a man and a woman, the woman was carrying a child and was running her hand over the infants head. They were seated in the very back and seemed to dissipate as I looked closer, than I felt my vision fade, I was looking at the same horizon, just from a different angle. And I felt someone touching my head.

I couldn't move my body, but I could just watch and listen. I turned my head and saw the person who was touching me was the woman I saw earlier, and she was holding me in her arms. I looked and saw the man as he gazed out to the ocean. He turned to me and held out a hand. I held out my hand and touched his. Then I heard some shouting and the man spoke.

"There's another one, I'll be right back." He said rushing off. I watched him leap over the edge and spread out wings.

The woman held me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"Daddy will be back soon, don't fuss." She said.

She looked ahead and looked shocked.

I turned and looked to see a hideously malformed monster sitting not far away from us. He monster took the form of a man and took a step but was torn apart and thrown away from us. I turned back to the woman and she looked at me.

"Was that you? Wow, you're a little hero aren't you." She said holding me tighter.

My vision came back to me and I sat up quickly and turned around and saw the people still there... but they were like statues... wait... they were statues. I walked over to them and sure enough, they were the same people, and the infant in the woman's arms... I was watching through its eyes.

I rubbed my eyes and went back down.

I was walking back to the port where Ida had told everyone to meet up at but I stopped by at a small establishment on the way.

I walked in and sat down at a table and a woman walked over and set a drink on the table and walk away.

I looked around and saw several burly men sitting around, eating or getting drunk. I stopped a waitress as she walked by and she stiffened when I did.

"Excuse me. What is this?" I asked.

"I-its a-a brothel a-and bar." She said.

I nodded my head after she answered my question.

"Thanks." I said turning to my drink and examining it.

The woman walked away with her arms slouched. The drink I had been given had enough acids in it to melt a tooth.

I picked it up and poured on the ground and watched as the wood absorbed it.

"Yo... *burp* kid... why would you dump out your drink like that? *burp* I would've had it if you didn't *burp* want it." Said a drunk man.

"Sorry, but I think you've had enough." I replied.

"Not nearly enough I'd say." Said the man at the bar.

"Sorry, but this stuff is like poison, too much could kill someone." I said.

"What did you say? Are you disrespecting my establishment?" Asked the man the the bar.

"I'm just saying you might want to check what you put in this stuff." I stated.

"That's it! Free year of drinks to whoever brings me his head!" Yelled the man behind the bar.

Everyone jumped up after he said this, which cause some rattling, considering that most of them had several girls around them.

They all charged at me but started to stumble slightly. I immediately slid backwards and threw a chair at my pursuers. This caused some of them to fall to the ground unconscious.

I ran forwards and ripped a table out of the ground and used it as a sort of weapon to knock out the rest of the men.

I tossed what used to be a table aside and popped my back and straightened up.

As I stepped forward I heard some yelling outside. I ran to the bar and leapt over and ran behind into a small room full of girls and ran out the door at the back.

I ran down the street and stopped to take a breath a while down.

I started to walk and went into the town hall which was illuminated by glowing stones positioned around a large fountain.

I stopped and watched as the water spewing out of the fountain reflected the green light.

I was mesmerized by the light until I was hit in the leg with something. I looked down and saw a little girl attached to my leg. She was sniffing heavily. A man walked up to me and pulled her off my leg.

"You smell like mommy." Said the little girl.

"I'm sorry. I guess you just remind her of my deceased wife." Said the man.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Her name was Annika. She died with her brother and his wife a few years ago. Come on Aria." He said as he walked away holding his arm behind him.

"Okay. Bye, mister!" Said Aria as she ran off to the man.

I walked back to the port to see a everyone waiting.

I walked up to the front and stood next to Ida.

"Okay, so I've found a place to house everyone for tonight, but tomorrow, we head to the mainland." She said.

Ida led everyone to a large building and we all separated into our rooms.

I went into my room and laid down in the bed and dozed off. But I was awakened when I felt something land on the bed.

I opened my eyes to see Ida's naked body once more and layed the blanket over her and laid in the other bed and fell asleep.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Another chapter, more death to my eyes.* 


	14. Ugh

*Hey guys, haven't been having the best of days for a while now, but I'll rant at the end of the chapter.

LadyAndromeda465: Becauuuuuse iiiiiiii caaaaaaaaaaan, and that tickle fight was amazing, I just think, poor you and Neryu.

TitianWaffle: Thanks.

Raiden the OC: Well Jaden has been in an academy for almost a year, where there is no gender separations.

Guest: Gotta get my monthly dose of spam.*

I woke up and rolled over to see Ida right in front of my face. I rolled the other way and got out of bed.

I walked over to the door and heard a cough. I threw the door open and saw several of the men standing in the hall.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

They all scrambled down the hall while I rubbed my forehead. I shut the door and left the building.

I wandered around and saw the bar from last night in the distance. There were people swarming it and people yelling.

I ducked my head and walked away. I walked to the pier and sat on a small bench facing the ocean.

I laid my head back and started to doze off.

I opened my eyes and to my surprise saw myself on the bench. I could feel sound rippling through my body and one in specific was calling me.

I was pullled in an instant towards the ocean and began to see ships crowding around a part of the ocean which had turned silver. There were people dipping buckets into the liquid and storing it.

I was drawn down towards some people on one of the ships and could hear their conversation.

"He definitely was here, not many people can kill a kraken. Come on! Fill up the containers then we're heading to Goldport!" Yelled the man.

I was then torn through the bottom of the ship and caught a glimpse of something in the ship before sinking below. Normally nobody could see under here but I could see as clear as day. I was nearing a large dome and came near the top. I saw inside a large stone pillar, covered in red and white markings. I was then pulled all the way back to the island that held the academy. I was standing inside a small room which had the boss-lady and a couple guys in it.

"We must find him, he can lead us to the others. Then we can stop those two from holding him back." Said the boss-lady.

"We know that, we've sent the search teams out and one has reported with excellent results." Said one of the men.

"Which would be?" Asked the boss-lady.

"The team has found distilled kraken blood on the route to Goldport." Said the man.

"Excellent. You are excused." Said boss-lady.

The men walked out of the room and a voice came from a device on the wall.

"Ma'am, you're husband is here to see you." Said a woman's voice.

"Good, send him in." Said boss-lady.

A man came in and hid in the corner.

"Hello honey, why the sudden visit?" Said boss-lady.

"I've caught wind of a human. He seems to have the gene in him." Said the man.

"I have as well." Said boss-lady.

"Wha... someone is watching us." Said the man.

I shot up, back on the bench. I looked around and saw everyone running around the docks getting ready to sail. I stood up and stretched my back and watched as Ida strode over to me.

"Have a nice nap?" She asked.

"Strange one. We sailing soon?" I asked.

"Yep, we've got a few officials asking questions though. Best not make them mad. I've got to go get-" She said before getting interrupted by the ship exploding.

Several armed people surrounded us on the ground and a ship pulled up to the docks and a it opened up and several people flooded out.

Aria's POV

"Daddy, when are we going to eat dinner?" I asked.

"Once its done cooking. Give it a-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Daddy walked over to it and a man wearing weird clothes walked in.

"Aria, I need you to go wait in you're room for a little." Said daddy.

I walked over to the hall but didn't go to my room, I hid behind the corner.

"Sir Xepher, our spies have found that Citadel has found an angel and he is here right now." Said the weird man.

"I think I know who you're talking about. Aria could smell him, she said... he... smelled like Annie. We have to find him!" Said daddy.

"Do you think you could find him?" Asked the weird man.

"No, my sense of smell has dwindled, but Aria might be able to." Said daddy.

"Are you sure, she's all that's left of her." Said the weird man.

"I have to. Aria could you come out here now." Said daddy.

I walked into the room and daddy knelt down next to me.

"Do you want to help me work?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"Then lets go." Daddy said.

He grabbed my hand and we ran out the door.

Jaden's POV

I watched as Crystal slowly stepped out of the ship.

"Hello there, killer." She said.

"You should talk. You killed those them, they were my only friends." I yelled.

"Well, we are going to take you in so you can show us where all the other humans are. You live and they all die. What do you say." She mocked.

I was getting furious at how casually she talked about murdering all of those people. One man tried to step forward and grab me but I turned to him and his head exploded.

I turned to Crystal and grinned.

She looked terrified at my expression and I think it was from when I had forced us to fuse. I summoned Freya and stepped forward. Then I heard a choke next to me, I turned and saw Ida with a hole in her chest.

"No... more." I said.

"What was that. I couldn't hear you." Mocked Crystal.

"No... more." I said again.

"Ah, come on, don't be mad." Mocked Crystal further.

"No more death... No more!" I yelled losing all control.

Ida's POV

I could feel myself slowly slipping away as my insides became outsides.

I looked and saw Jaden screaming but couldn't hear him. Suddenly he grew his wings and flew in the air, then he grew two more and they turned black.

Then I could feel my vision fading away as the last of my life drained away.

Xepher's POV

Aria continued to lead me toward where she could smell the boy then I saw a large flash of purple in the sky.

I picked up aria and stretched out my large wings and flew over to the light. I landed on top of a building and saw the boy floating in the air with four black wings.

"They've pushed him over the edge, we have to get to safety." I said to Aria.

I jumped down and hid behind a building as the air grew thick.

I set Aria down and crawled out from behind the corner.

He had landed on the ground on all fours and started to growl. Then he started to shake as his eyes turned back to his normal mix of blue and gold.

Jaden's POV

I was on the ground on all fours and was surprised at how my sense had evolved. I could smell the sweat in their pores.

I wished that all the guards had died and a large purple beam shout out covering every guard, leaving Crystal standing alone.

I dashed forward and grabbed her by the throat.

"You... keep... killing... everyone... I love. Now you will suffer. I grabbed her arm and squished it into a ball, still attached to her shoulder.

She screamed out in pain and I did the same to her legs and remaining arm. I touched each of her crippled body parts and they reformed. I did this over and over again till I blacked out.

Xepher's POV

I ran out to the girl the boy had been torturing and carried them both back to my house while Aria flew alongside me.

"But daddy, you told me not to ever use my wings?" She asked.

"This time is special." I replied.

I laid them both in separate rooms in my house and dropped myself onto the couch.

"Aria, go get some sleep." I said.

She ran into her bedroom and I heard her door shut. I fell asleep on the couch.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.] ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

FIRST OF ALL, I'VE FELT LIKE I HAVE THE PLAGUE AND AM DYING AT THE SAME TIME. I'VE BEEN HAVING TO TAKE MEDICATION THAT MAKES MY NOSE BLEED CONSTANTLY. I JUST FOUND OUT MY BEST FRIEND AND MY CRUSH ARE A THING NOW. I'M DEPRESSED FROM HAVING FAMILY OVER COZ EVERYONE SEPARATES INTO GROUPS AND I'M ALWAYS LEFT ALONE WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IS PLAYING GAMES AND NO ONE WANTS ME TO BE WITH THEM. AND I'VE HAD THIS MASSIVE MIGRAINE FOR ABOUT A WEEK NOW.* 


	15. Update

I'm sorry if you guys have been waiting for another update, but its never gonna come. I've given up on writing, on this website, on the Internet. I'm not sure if I should delete my ff account, but I don't know, I'm just tired of all the stupidity that the Internet has given me, especially recently. Maybe I'll see you on the tar corners of the Internet, but for now, goodbye. 


	16. UPDATE 2

Guys, I wont be updating this story, but I have decided not to quit on a stupid little girls behalf. I am writing on wattpad. My User is IBeansyI if you're interested.


End file.
